A Serpent's Possesion
by Apollo's Flame
Summary: Draco Malfoy has but one Desire....to make Hermione Granger His and His Alone!


Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter Fandom, Original Books, Movies, or the Characters themselves belongs to me. They belong in entirety to JK Rowling! I do not profit from my writings in any way. They are for entertainment purposes only!

Author's Note: As I said in my previous Disclaimer, I do not own anything within the Harry Potter Fandom, None of these characters or their original stories would be possible without their creator JK Rowling, who owns them completely. I am Thankful to her for creating them and to my fellow shippers who have gotten the chance to play in the Potterverse and have creatively written these characters as a great source of inspiration and enjoyment for other fellow readers and writers including myself. (for entertainment purposes only of course!)

This is my very first fanfic and I am pleased to present it to you all! So please Enjoy and Review!!! So on with the show!

Summary: This story takes place Post Hogwartz, about 5 years after the events of the Deathly Hallows and goes off canon from there. Draco has kidnapped Hermione Granger and is willing to do anything to convince her to love him back by seducing her too. All those ratings will be for later chapters, it will get much more sexually graphic as we go along.

A Serpent's Possession

Bound she stood, stretched out as if she was about to be sacrificed to the Ancient Gods Themselves in exchange for the prosperity of a village. A white silk chemise gown adorned her body as pre-enchanted dark black-silk ribbons tightly bound her wrists and lower legs. Her pedicured toes barely scraped the expensive fine Goravan Persian Rug. _This is probably worth more than me, to him at least_ her mind squeaked.

Since Harry won the war against Voldemort and had fully destroyed him, the wizarding world was rightly entitled to feel a sense of Jubilation and Liberation! It was briefly enjoyed however, as what was left of the Death Eaters had broken off and scattered into groups which had constantly tried and failed to finish their once all-powerful leader's work, but petty attempt after petty attempt had left their numbers dwindled and while some had cowered in fear and hid themselves away, many of them were now left fully encompassed in experiencing the full hospitality that only Azkaban prison could offer. Rumors had recently abounded, and had been recently splashed across the pages of the Daily Prophet; thanks to the always underhanded efforts of the sublimely slimy Rita Skeeter, that the last pockets of Death Eaters planned to free their comrades from Azkaban and rally together all their strength in a final attempt to defeat all who they considered were blood traitors to both themselves and their former master. Hermione Granger knew she was on that list, she knew someone would come for her sooner or later. Walking in to Flourish & Blots that afternoon to pick up a book, she had not expected to be kidnapped. It was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Hermione Jane Granger, Gifted Auror for the ministry, Order of Merlin First class, War Hero decorated with (Merlin knows how many awards and medals by now!), The Virgin Princess of Gryffindor, the brains behind the Golden Trio, and one of the most intelligent and strong willed individualistic girls to have graced the halls of Hogwartz, was at this moment, a very vulnerable girl, tied spread-eagled to the bed posts of a king-sized bed, inside the Manor belonging to the one and only former Sex-God of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy himself.

_Fit for the King of Slytherin indeed, and then she thought how dare that loathsome snake capture me!!!, why did I let myself get captured so easily?_ She stared straight into his eyes as if that alone would be enough to make him burst into flames right before her. Speaking of the devil, whom she was at the mercy of right this minute. Seeing him now, he had not changed much from their days at Hogwartz. From the outline of his Black silk pajama shirt, which was fully undone and showed a very generous amount of well toned muscular arms and a broad chest, with marble alabaster skin completing the package, his muscles are a near perfect comparison to the statue's of Greek gods that she had seen in museums in Muggle London.

It was little wonder that so many girls at Hogwarts had bragged about what an experience it had been sleeping with him. He certainly was at the top of the food chain in the department of perfectly fit male specimens. _Wait! I am not considering Malfoy a perfect male specimen! Why would I even give a death Eater the time of day?_ Hermione's conscious screamed at her. But back in their Hogwarts days she had only had eyes for Ron, up until fourth year of course, after the Yule Ball when she began to feel his constant bumbling, slovenly, mother-needing, presence as more of an annoyance than his attempt at appreciation! and the way he had asked her to the ball had been pitiful! It was lucky that she had gone with Victor Krum! Although Viktor had been a perfect gentleman, she knew she had felt no romantic feelings for him at all, and that things would never be able to go further than the lovely evening they had shared, which Ron had slightly ruined with his pointless jealousy-fuelled incoherent mumblings.

But when it came to Draco Malfoy, she had remembered even before the night at the Yule Ball, since she had struck him in third year, that he had started acting strangely…. Somewhat different towards her, and how she had tried hard to forget it. To forget the way his eyes had followed her around the Great hall at every meal, and how she had felt watched by those eyes all throughout her last three years at Hogwarts and ever since she had left, that feeling had never left her and how she felt bewildered at being in presence of them now.

To forget the fact he had stopped calling her a Mudblood or any of the other usual insults he had used to regularly fling at her. To forget that through his attempts at civility he seemed to no longer be the snake she had once hated with a passion. It appeared that Draco Malfoy was now a very lethal, strongly–built snake, one with the potential to inject venom that could poison her very soul, of this she was certain. Well, she was not Hermione Jane Granger for nothing! She would give him a fight he will not soon forget.

That famous Malfoy smirk was firmly in place as his eyes raked over her body appraisingly; they were blue like the sea after a storm, yet there was a dark beckoning concealed in their depths when she looked in to them, they possessed something else, something dark and alluring. Something the Head girl could not place, and that frightened her to no end.

_Mine at last, Granger!_ His nostrils flared, as he deeply inhaled her scent from across the room. It was the scent of Lavender He deftly stalked across the room and moved on top of the bed behind her, Hermione felt the weight of the bed shift beneath her, Her body tensed against the black ribbons as Draco's hands came up behind her and gently started to massage her neck and shoulders iOh gods, what is he doing to me? /i Hermione wondered as her body started to relax into his touch.

Her head slightly rolled to the side _this feels marvelous, who knew that Malfoy could be so talented with his hands?_, all the tension in her neck slowly began to seep away, his mouth dipped near her ear and his teeth began to nibble at its shell as his warm breath gently tickled inside her lobe as he spoke "mmm, You are so lovely, Granger, I had no idea you were hiding such a robust, ripe body underneath those rags which you called clothing. Typical of a Muggle-born I suppose, to be born with a natural sense of bad taste, but I assure you, that every garment you will wear from now on will always reflect your outer beauty to its fullest, such as the one you have on right now." _and as befitting the future Lady Malfoy_. He inwardly grinned He didn't want to give the game away just yet though, He so enjoyed teasing her and getting her riled up.

Malfoy removed himself from the bed and stood to face her once again. He smirked as his eyes raked over her a second time. Harder this time, like he was trying to burn through her with his eyes trying to be able see into her naked soul, she had no idea what it was, but it made her feel powerful in a strange sense. Suddenly she remembered herself.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Malfoy? I have always dressed well!" Draco smirked as he shot back "No you have not, you have been trying hard to conceal yourself, such as today when you were wearing nothing but that think old black cloak, with that horrid looking sweater and pants that looked like they were fit for fifty year old witches! As I recall, especially when we were at school, You were always hiding under those horridly loose, baggy robes, and I had not seen anything remotely form-fitting or glamorous on you until during fourth year at the Yule Ball. You must know how you took my breath away and every other male's in the schools, with that pink dress that you wore."

She gulped, He was right, and she knew all the males at Hogwarts had been salivating over her like wolves without teeth ever since the Yule ball. Poor Ron had followed her around, making sad puppy dog eyes at her for weeks afterwards.

Draco rolled his eyes, _Now, She's thinking again, I can feel the wheels of her mind turning. No matter, I know how to get her riled up._

"Granger, has anyone ever told you that thinking causes wrinkles?" Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed fire "I would expect you to be hurling sexist ageing brilliantine comments like that at bloody light headed flakes like Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, but how dare you insult me like that!"

Draco smirked _There's my little spit fire!_

Hermione's outburst suddenly faded, and she spoke in a controlled tone, "My mind obviously isolates and elevates me and makes me a rare specimen, one which you prize above all, otherwise I would not be alive at this moment. So tell me, what do you need my mind for, Malfoy? Hmmm.... am I to be used as a spy? To supply information to what is left of the pathetic hordes of Death Eaters? To help them take over the wizarding world once again? With you claiming the throne of your insane leader? I would have to warn you now, that without use of the Cruciatus, I will not cooperate easily. If you think I will betray any of my friends, you've lost your bloody mind!!!"

Draco stared at her for a full minute, trying hard not to laugh out loud, "Oh Granger, I love how your imagination works. Your mind is of a rare craft, true, and it is one of the many things I have always admired you for above other girls, but it is not the thing I wish to completely have you for.... No, I have had far grander ambitions in mind for you; Ever since third year when you slapped me." He spoke smoothly with a leer.

Hermione blinked as a look of sheer horror crossed her face her voice trembled as she spoke, "What…what are you on about Malfoy?"

His eyes gleamed with fire momentarily as he smirked and moved with the grace of a sleek panther, moving towards her he gently lifted her chin with his finger, He was a hairs breath away from her face now, almost as if he was intending to kiss her but instead he spoke and said "Hermione, I know you do not think much of me now, but I promise you the boy you knew at school, was nothing more than a conceited spoiled little git left to follow his father's ideals in shame and pride. Ever since my Father chose to grace this earth with the absence of his presence, I have been able to follow my own ideals and am now at liberty to pursue all my desires freely, to go after what I have craved. Since our first year, I have craved you alone. He looked her dead in the eyes and his mouth seemed to form each word very carefully as he said darkly "Now….I intend to claim you fully as mine at last!"

The richness in his sinister tone of voice carried with it a sense of dark promise that sent her senses reeling, dark promises of both pleasure and of pain, whispers of dominance and desire, offerings of her will becoming overpowered by this predator of a man who was just waiting to pounce. Hermione's mind kept creating the possibilities in its own eye.

With gentleness that surprised her, His hands came up to cup her face in a calming gesture and he gently moved her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt her mouth being attacked, with a combination of gentleness, passion, and determination. His teeth gently nipped at her lower lip, demanding entrance as his tongue slowly licked and traced the seam of her mouth until she willfully obliged and opened herself to him, His mouth gently molded itself onto hers as his tongue probed inside her sweet cavern.

_A cavern where fire is born from_, he mused, Yes her wit and sharp tongue were other qualities he admired about his little witch, the fact that she would always be able to keep him on his toes and had constantly proved to be a challenge raised her far above the ranks of any other girl he had ever been with. In fact he had always considered them passing fancies and dalliances, next to the spitfire that was Hermione Granger, those brief rendezvous crumbled to dust and were carried away on the winds of time in his mind. Even Pansy, who (Draco had once held in very high esteem) seemed like a mere trifle. The perfection that is Hermione Granger, was about to become his at last.

Hermione felt lost, her mind had stopped working, gone blank and her blood had set on fire at this new intrusion. She tightly shut her eyes. Ron's attempts at kissing now seemed sloppy, clumsy, and strangely lacking in comparison. Suddenly the rational side of her mind kicked in again, _This is Malfoy we are talking about! Why the hell would he want to kiss a Mudblood? This cannot be happening!_ Yet the other part of her mind told it to shut up and enjoy the new sensations currently coursing through her body. She started responding to the kiss and quickly returning it with equal vigor and enthusiasm.

His left hand gently stroked her soft, dark curls, _just as fine as silk_ he thought. While his other hand stayed gently stroked her cheek and kept her face level with his. Draco expertly continued swirling his tongue inside her mouth exploring more of her by sweeping the tip of his tongue to the cusps of each of her tiny teeth. It was as if with that kiss he wished for nothing more than to explore every part of her mouth with the most thorough intensity imaginable but he also needed to brand her with his ownership, He needed to scorch her with the same fire that he had so often been consumed with because of her. But he knew he would save that for the main course, He knew not to waste such effort on the appetizer alone…_Just giving her a taste of what was to come is sufficient enough_ he thought, In order to tempt his lioness into wanting him back just as much.

As she began to strain against her bonds, Draco halted the kiss, and slowly pulled his very coercing tongue out of her mouth, but rested his forehead gently against hers; Hermione slowly opened her eyes, to find Draco was watching her intently. He was pleased to see her eyes were a shade darker and flames were reflected back in their depths. Malfoy grinned against her mouth as he spoke "Oh Granger, there are so many things I can't wait to teach you, and judging by your reaction I can safely say that I am going to more than enjoy the experience, my fiery Lioness".

To her, that statement signified a beginning, rather what was the beginning of the end of Hermione Granger's old life.

To be continued……

I realize of course that this form of story is probabaly cliched to the roof!!!! but I really love the stories with a dominating Draco in them so I wanted to try my hand at it. Well there it is the first chapter There is nothing I love better than a dominating Draco Malfoy YUM!!! So Love it /Hate it? Please Review! Everyone's support/Advice is greatly appreciated and most welcome! Thanks!


End file.
